A filtration system in a transmission is important for catching debris and other contaminants. This can be particularly true for a new transmission. During a conventional transmission assembly, components such as castings can introduce debris into the assembly and downstream from most conventional filters. This debris therefore can stick solenoids and valves before the transmission filtration system has an opportunity to filter out such debris. Thus, a need exists for an improved filtration system for a transmission assembly that is better able to filter out debris during all stages of operation, and further provide better serviceability and improvements with monitoring or adjusting fluid temperature within the assembly.